Realities
by Sparks-In-Water
Summary: My name is Madeline Williams. Tenth grade. And haunted by gruesome hallucinations of my own death.


**This was a story for my English report. It is written as a fanfic because I honestly have no inspiration to create an original piece. **

**(My friend came up with the prompt so don't worry. I don't usually write stuff like this. :P)**

**Disclaimer: (Gosh I hate these things) Do not own Hetalia…. Maybe…..**

The images started to crowd my mind about a month ago. I don't know why they started to appear. Just, every now and then, I would get a searing pain in the back of my head and fall unconscious right on the spot.

I would fall into a world of darkness. No light at all except for the dying illuminations of the candles. I have seen it many times now to know that it was a dungeon, and there was one door but it would open outwards. I have tried many times before, but even an idiot could immediately realize that they only opened in.

My body, even though it was filled with life a moment before, was sapped of that energy and was forced to lay on the cold stone ground weakening with every passing minute.

Then, he would come in. In every dream, he would emerge from behind those doors. The sound of them closing behind him would ring in my ears forever. Then, he would smile maliciously, wielding a knife, sharp as the piercing gaze in his eyes, shadowed in the mass of his ebony hood.

It was as if I couldn't control my actions anymore. Every inch of my body screamed at one another, pleading itself not to back into the corner. But it always did anyway.

I would sit there paralyzed in fear as he came towards me unhurriedly, my eyes begging for mercy towards his cold black heart.

His wrist flicks faster than my eyes can see in the dim light as the knife darts through the air. Grazing my upper arm. I wince in pain. It can't be that deep but I can feel blood seeping from the open wound. Tears flood my eyes, blurring my vision as he took a few steps closer, looming over me and grinning like a crazed maniac.

Right after he raises his hand for the second time, to release the killing blow, I wake up. My eyes snap open and I realize that I once again, am drenched in sweat. My hair is plastered to my forehead when I weakly reach my hand up to wipe my brow.

I blink my unfocused eyes once and always see my half-sister Amelia's face, smiling now that I have woken up. But even her wide grin cannot hide the obvious fear that is always hidden in her baby blue eyes moments before.

My name is Madeline Williams. 10th grade. And haunted by gruesome hallucinations of my own death.

Walking home from school was always a problem when my sister, Amelia, was going to spend the afternoon with her boyfriend, Arthur. Since my parents were away on a trip, I was literally forced to go spend the next two weeks at her house. We live fairly close to each other but she took the opposite route than the one I usually take. So basically, there is still a huge chance that I will walk the wrong path and get lost.

The world was grey around me. It had started to become unbearably cold and dark ever since 2 weeks ago when January had started. Normally, I'm all out for cold weather but when I am walking home alone on a miserable day like this, I can't help but to long for the warmth of the inside of my house.

Pushing my glasses up my nose, I pulled my red jacket closer to me as another blast of freezing cold wind whipped up around me.

I looked up at the sky. _Oh please. No. Not now._ I thought. The clouds were tumbling through the sky with a coat of grey wrapped around their once white bodies. I began to quicken my pace as the first drops of rain began to fall onto my hair.

Muttering a quick curse under my breath, I yanked my hood up and put my head down, running blindly, trying to catch a quick glance at the passing street signs. "That's good," I murmured. "I still know these streets so I can't be lost just yet.

Now it started to pick up a little bit. The drops were heavier now, coming down in sheets and I had started to doubt getting home before the storm really hit its heaviest.

I was soaked and cold now as the freezing drops of rain pelted my once dry clothes. I could barely see where I was going. The darkness and water obscuring my vision.

I pant heavily as I ran, my legs getting tired already. I had to be close to home by now. I had been running for a good five minutes straight. There is no possible way I could have gotten lost that easily. I mean sure, it was hard to see and my glasses were foggy but I can't be that bad with directions can I?

I hear the roaring thunder boom overhead. That was it, I was giving up on getting home.

Holding tightly onto my stuff, I dashed into the nearest alleyway to stay dry.

I collapse under a roof and gather my stuff around me. Breathing heavily, I slip my phone out of my pocket and texted my dad saying I would be late coming home.

_Going to Liz's house to study. _I lie to him, reading it over, the light slightly illuminating my face. Pressing send, I pocketed my phone and rest my head against the hard stonewall behind me.

Exhaling slowly, I wait in silence for a little bit, only to find that the rain was only getting harder by the minute. I was just reaching over to my bag to bring out a book to read when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Be safe. _It read. I smile. He always did care about me. Or more than mom ever did at least.

I did not put it away this time but instead keep it in my palms as they rest against my lap.

I took that moment to gaze around my surroundings. It was darker than I originally remembered. Only dark shapes crowd around me looming over my head in clumps. Nothing moved until a dark figure moved in the darkness. It was moving slowly towards me.

My palms became clammy. I started to sweat. My heartbeat quickened.

I could see his face clearly now and my breath caught in my throat. A malicious grin was spread across his pale face. His face shadowed in the dim light.

I couldn't breathe. Instead, a high-pitched scream erupted from my mouth. But I barely heard it. The sound was just a faint ringing in my ears. The only thing that my brain was actually able to process was that he was coming, advancing towards me. And that I was too paralyzed to even attempt to protect myself.

His eyes shined with blood lust as he stared at my weak form.

I could not believe it but there was no stopping it now.

My dream had become a horrific reality.

**What did you think? **

**This will be a multi-chap fic. So depending on my schedule as of now, I will try to update it as quickly as I can. But considering how much of a horrible procrastinator I am, don't expect weekly updates...  
**

**R&R?**


End file.
